Not a Girl
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Harriet Potter was forced to pretend to be a boy. over the seven years she finds a family in a team, falls in love, becomes a teenage mother and destroys Voldemort. while losing her first love, lying to her friends and sharing a dorm with boys. HPCD HPOW


Harriet Potter will always remember the day she had to become a boy.

It was her eleventh birthday and the clock just struck midnight in the middle of a storm. She was on a little island in a creaky old shack, her cousin snoring almost loudly as the thunder and her aunt and uncle were in the sole bedroom asleep. She had been given the dusty floor. Not that she minded she had found the dust quite useful in drawing a birthday cake so she could make her wish.

The door had banged open after several large thumps and her cousin had shot up looking sleepy and slow as usual.

"Where's the cannon?" he asked dumbly.

A large man, larger than any man she had ever seen in her life, walked in slowly. He has a messy dark beard and hair, with warm beetle coloured eyes. Behind him was an elderly man in an old worn out plum coloured suit. He had waist length grey hair and matching beard, his eyes were sparkling like sapphires.

"Hello Harry" she frowned slightly, he obviously thought she was a boy. Probably because of Dudley's hand me downs... "I am sorry to disturb you and your relatives while you're on holiday but I have to speak to you on a highly important matter" the man said, his eyes twinkling brightly. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"You're joking" she blurted out.

The two men glanced at one another and chuckled. "He ain't joking 'Arry you're a wizard. With vey long air apparen'ly"

"I'm-"

"Hagrid, why don't you escort the Dursleys to the other room while I speak with young Harry here alone" Professor Dumbledore said interrupting Harriet before she could tell the giant man that she was a girl. He waited patiently until Hagrid had herded the yelling Uncle Vernon and shaking Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room. "Lemon Drop?" he offered.

"No thank you, sir" she said quietly.

"Now Harriet dear, I understand it's upsetting being called a wizard instead of a witch but you have to understand the Wizardry World is a little sexist. Since your mother and father had kept their distance from public during the war they had fallen under the impression that you are a boy. The idea of their saviour being a girl is ridiculous and therefore it is unfortunate that you must spend your Hogwarts years under the disguise of Harry James Potter"

"I don't understand...why do they think I'm their saviour?"

He smiled. "I'll explain shortly as I do, may I cut your hair? I can assure you I am a very experienced hairdresser. I used to do my sister's hair all the time"

And so as she sat there quietly. Inwardly weeping for the only thing that proved she was a girl – after all wearing Dudley's clothes were not prove that she was one – she listened to Professor Dumbledore's story. About a bad man called Voldemort who killed hundreds of people before her own parents. Her mother's love had saved her from the killing curse and she was now named the Boy-Who-Lived, savoir of the world. he then moved on to tell her about the Wizardry World, not much just a little of school and it's houses ("Gryffindor is my favourite, but naturally you're own house would be") the Ministry ("They do try so very hard to keep everything in order") and Diagon Alley where she would be getting her supplies ("You will love it, my dear, I have found many Muggle raised children falling in love with it"). His voice was soft and gentle, and so was his touch as he slowly made her long thick dark locks fall away.

Once they were done he had conjured up a mirror and she looked at her reflection in horror as her long hair was now short, messy and sticking up everywhere. She now looked thinner and paler than before.

"You will get used to it my dear" he said reassuringly. "You shouldn't worry, your eyes are exactly like you're mothers and they are ever so beautiful"

She blushed at the compliment and now decided her eyes were prove that she was a girl. It was a thought to keep her going. Ever since she could remember her main dream was to wear a dress and now it seemed further away than ever...unless....

"Professor....is it possible to buy a dress for the summer holidays?"

He looked at her with a sad smile. "I am afraid not, my dear, maybe after graduation but not now"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Robes were not bad. They were almost like dresses. She could pretend she was a girl.

The trip to Diagon Alley was wonderful. The place was....so magical! Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid were so kind to her as they took her to the bank (where she found it rather strange about the you-know-what in the vault you-know-where) and helped her pay for her new school uniform and books (with a few additional ones to help understand the magical world). Dumbledore had remained outside when she stepped in to the Apothecary for potion supplies, something about never being able to stomach the smell. His eyes held a curious sparkle as Olivander helped her find her wand. The brother to her parent's killer's wand. Though he cheered her up with ice cream and assured her to not worry. It is not the wand that makes the wizard but the choices. Something like that. Hagrid had then brought her a beautiful white snowy owl as a birthday present and Dumbledore, not knowing was young children would like, just paid for her school bag and trunk.

She was very grateful to them though they both waved off her constant Thank Yous as they sent her off back to the Dursleys with a train ticket.

On September the first, she got lost finding Platform Nine and Three Quarters and was grateful when the Weasleys helped her. In fact Ron practically became her best friend and she defended him to Malfoy (a very snobbish boy). She had also met a very shy quiet boy and a bossy bushy-haired girl who she had decided privately she'll befriend later. She can recognise someone who had little or no friends.

The sorting went quickly and the Hat had found her so very brave to pretend to be a boy and yet so cunning, oh where to put you? She ended up in Gryffindor and after the feast, she realised with horror that she would share with four other boys.

So she immediately made Harry Potter shy as she only got change with her curtains drawn and remained there until everyone said they were done. Neville Longbottom had sympathised her and they had quickly become quite good friends. Him, Ron and her rotated on who sat with whom in class. Potions she was with Ron, Charms Neville and Transfiguration with the bossy girl Hermione so Neville and Ron could sit together. Other classes vary.

The secret seemed easy to keep.

Until she had been made Seeker.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At first, it was fine, after practise she would wait quietly for Fred, George and Oliver to be done and then shower quickly before running off back to the Common Room. Despite the teasing from Fred and George, it was fine. However after the first game, the twins got impatient with her waiting for them to be done. They wanted to party and it's no fun without your Seeker.

So they cornered her in the bathroom with evil manic grins.

"Come along Harrikins-"

"-We're all men here-"

"- Though we are far manlier than you-"

"- Still nothing to be ashamed off"

"No, it's all right I'm fine" she said quickly backing away from them, right into the wall.

"Get him" they said in unison.

She had no time to run. They tackled her right onto the floor, ignoring her screaming and kicking as they ripped her robes open and yanked her jumper off. They pulled down her trousers, right over her shoes and then, to her everlasting shame, pulled her too big boxers off.

"Bloody hell..." one of them whispered. Looking terrified and ashamed of himself. "Harry..."

"...is a Harriet" the other finished.

She was unashamedly crying now. Tears spilling down her cheeks, sobs wracking her body and unattractive snot dribbling down her lips. She had ruined Professor Dumbledore's plans and now two boys had seen her naked body. She felt dirty.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Oliver demanded. He froze when he saw Harriet and glared at the twins. Quickly taking his robes off, he threw them over Harriet, covering her up from the twins' sight. "Go get the girls, they can help"

"N-No" Harriet said struggling to sit up. "N-No one can know! D-Dumbledore w-w-wanted me to keep it a s-s-s-secret"

"Hey, it's ok Harriet – that is your name right?" she nodded and he smiled softly as he wrapped an arm round her. He smelled like sweat but it was the first time since someone had ever hugged her, so she leaned into it. "We'll keep it a secret, just us seven. But the girls need to know so they can help you with...well girl stuff, ok?"

"Ok" she repeated.

He passed her a tissue that he had in his pocket and she wiped her tears away and blew her nose. "That's better. You have a rather pretty face, you know?" she shook her head and he grinned. "You're a pretty girl Harriet Potter"

She blushed and the girls came running in behind the twins. They immediately swept her up and cheered, as they went on how now they outnumbered the boys. She was then dragged away by them for a proper shower and girly talk. By the time she was back in the Tower she didn't care if Snape was trying to kill her or not. She was exhausted.

The next day Hedwig delivered a parcel. In it was a pretty second-hand dress, probably one of the Chaser's. A small note written by one of the twins was in it.

_We're sorry! Oliver killed us several times for what we did. Wear this tonight and meet us on Seventh floor, we're gonna treat you properly. F&G xxx _

Suddenly, it wasn't so bad that people knew.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She saved the world again from Voldemort and then was sent home to the Dursleys were she was treated no better than a slave. Her best friends Neville, Hermione and Ron seemed to have forgotten her existence and the Quidditch team were no where to be seen. It wasn't till a House Elf named Dobby visited her that she found out why.

Once the Weasleys saved her from the Dursleys, she fell back into a pattern of pretending to be a boy. Neville visited the Weasley house daily and the three of them hung out in the garden doing homework or playing chess. For the first time in her life Harriet used the Floo to go to Diagon Alley and met the evils of Glidory Lockhart who was more girly than any girl she had ever seen – Aunt Petunia included. It was his fault that her arm was boneless later on that year, once her best friends were gone the Quidditch team stayed behind to make sure she was alright. The twins and Oliver had even kissed her forehead goodnight. She liked it, felt like she was their sister.

Unfortunately with the strange attacks they couldn't sneak out and let her be a girl. But the team were still supportive as ever.

By the end of the year came round, she had saved the world again from Voldemort. She had slayed a Basilisk and saved Ginny Weasley's life. Unfortunately it made a very awkward situation since Ginny made it no secret that she fancied Harriet...and while Harriet didn't want a boyfriend she still liked boys more than girls in that sense. She freed Dobby and then offered him to be her Elf, though he would have to stay in Hogwarts while she was in the Dursleys. He accepted quickly and was half horrified to find out she was a girl. Though he promised over and over and over again that he would keep it a secret.

The summer was better. On her birthday she received presents from her three friends and from the Quidditch team. Alicia, Angelina and Katie had found time to meet her in the park close by and they spent some time being girls. Unfortunately Aunt Marge came to visit and she made the most horrid remarks about Harriet's new haircut and her parents. She accidentally blew her up and then ran off home.

A large black dog watched her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Those bloody Dementors!

If it hadn't been for them not only wouldn't she been in the Hospital Wing but she would have won the game. To add salt to the injury she lost her precious Nimbus 2000, her third present so to speak. Oliver had visited her in the morning after a rough night of sleep; he had assured her it wasn't her fault though she should seek out a way to solve the problem. He left without kissing her forehead and a part of her felt a little hurt.

Madam Pomphrey left her, her clothes to change back into later that day now satisfied that she was well enough to leave. As she was getting change the curtain drew open and a tall, very handsome boy looked at in shock and horror.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out before turning round. "I am so sorry. I didn't realise....shall I go now?"

"N-No...hold on" she slipped her jumper on over her head, covering her bra. She was wearing a sports-bra, a gift from the girls when they realised she was developing a chest. "C-Cedric...i know what it looks like and...Well...ah...could you not tell anyone?"

He turned slowly and looked at her with a strange look. "Yeah, sure...but I want an explanation...starting with what's your real name?"

"Harriet. Harriet Lily Potter" she said with a small smile and a large blush.

She never admitted it but when the girls pointed Cedric out to her a few weeks earlier. She really did like the look of Cedric Diggory. And now he was in on her secret...well she never knew what chances she might have.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two weeks later she was crying.

She was terrified. Absolutely terrified and the only person she could think of at the moment was Professor Lupin. She just instinctively ran to him. She was had to be under a dark curse and he could save her. Luckily he was in his classroom and he looked up at her with a surprised look.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She ran to him and clung to him desperately as she sobbed into his chest. "Harry?!" he said worriedly pulling her away from him. "What happened?"

"Oh, oh Professor!" she sniffled. "It's horrible...i think I've been cursed"

"What do you mean?!"

"Well...i started to bleed...and my stomach hurts and...." she let out a choked sob. "My emotions are all out of whack. I think someone cursed me, maybe Black or Malfoy or even Snape! He's always hated me!"

Professor Lupin paled. "Ah..." he said. "I see"

"Professor?"

"Harriet...when a girl reaches a certain age...every month she has a special time where she get's moody and in desperate need of chocolate..."

Two hours of sex education and Harriet wasn't sure if she could ever look at Professor Lupin in the eye again. Another hour of explaining that he was her father's childhood friend and was there at her birth, explained why he knew she was a girl. After telling a few stories, he had then requested to be called Remus in private and arranged for Dementor lessons so she could learn to repel them.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It was Valentines Day when a bouquet of roses and a letter was found on her bed. Seamus and Dean teased her of having another secret admirer, remembering the singing valentine from last year, she winced. Praying silently, she hoped it was either a joke from the twins or a friendly gesture from either Oliver or Professor Lupin.

_Happy Valentines _

_I would like to speak to you. Tonight, eight o'clock out on the Quidditch Pitch. _

_C x _

She bit her lip, pleased and excited and nervous all at once. Cedric Diggory wanted to speak to her! She put on her newest jumper made by Mrs Weasley and her smallest pair of jeans, there was nothing she could do with her scruffy hand me down trainers but at least she looked casual yet nice-ish.

Cedric was on the Pitch once she got there and he grinned at her. "Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied rather shyly.

"Look...I...want you to know that I'll keep your secret till the day I die" he blurted out, blushing lightly. She couldn't help but think how adorable he was. "I've been watching you – not in a creepy stalker way! But you know, just noticing you, in the corridors, at meals, in the library. You're nice Harriet, you really, really nice. I've seen you with Neville and how you protect him from bullies. You're also rather pretty and intelligent and loyal...i like you....and...I know...I'd never get to publically kiss you....or say you're my girlfriend...but...in secret..."

"Yes" she whispered.

He looked at her in shock and delight. "Really?"

She nodded. "But...you got to understand Cedric, my life is hectic. I have a crazed dark lord after my blood and people gossiping about me wherever I go. Everyone thinks I'm a boy and depending where the wind blows I'm either a saviour or the next dark lord" he winced remembering that he didn't do anything to stop the Hufflepuffs treating her badly last year. "My relatives hate magic and I don't know what's going to happen next. I...i just need you to trust me...just a little. If I say something about Voldemort just...trust me"

"I promise, Harriet, I'll protect you"

He then awkwardly hugged her and she hugged back just as awkwardly.

A dog barked breaking them apart. "Must be Fang" Harriet mumbled. "I got to go...curfew"

"Yeah same here" Cedric said blushing lightly.

Once Harriet got inside the boys bathroom (that was empty) Dobby appeared out of no where looking cheerful and hyper as always. "Did Mistress Harriet get the pretty flowers? Dobby helped give them to her!" he squeaked.

She knelt down and hugged him. "Thank you Dobby, you're the best"

He burst into tears and she had to quieten him down before he got the whole Tower's attention.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius Black was innocent.

Peter Pettigrew was Ron's pet rat, Hermione has been time travelling all year and she can perform a patronus in the form of her father's Animagus.

It really shouldn't surprise her. Her life has always been chaotic and crazy.

The end of the year started semi-normal, the Quidditch team had threatened Cedric and their dating had only been a few night flights and a handful of meals in the kitchens alone. Buckbeak was to be executed but now thanks to Hermione, he was free with Sirius (who was still a wanted man thanks to the moron Fudge and the greasy git Snape). Exams went fine and to Harriet's surprise Trelawney made her first real prediction this year.

Anyways, it was nice to have someone who also knew she was a girl. Sirius Black had not been happy when he found out his precious little goddaughter was sharing a room with four horny teenage boys. But he didn't say a word to Ron or Neville, knowing that only he, Remus and Dumbledore knew the secret. Well Sirius also knew about Cedric, turned out he was the dog that interrupted them hugging.

The Quidditch team and Cedric believed her when she told them that Sirius wasn't innocent. Though Cedric was still petrified when he received a threatening letter from Sirius. He burnt it after he memorised it but he was a little jumpy when she last saw him.

No one had been able to visit her this summer. Something to do with the Quidditch World Cup that the Weasleys were taking her to. It didn't matter though; she received lots of letters from Cedric, Remus, her friends and best of all Dobby. Though Dobby's were mostly just tear-stained parchment with I miss you, scrawled on. He was a darling her Dobby. Since Dudley was on a diet, she had received some very delicious food parcels; Cedric actually sent her Muggle sweets while Dobby sent Hogwarts cooking and everyone else some food their parents supplied to them.

The only bad thing about the summer was that Dudley was looking at her in an uncomfortable way.

She had written to the twins and they had deliberately given Dudley a very long purple tongue when the Weasleys had picked her up.

The World Cup had been amazing, though when Cedric introduced her to his father, she felt uncomfortable as he wouldn't shut up about her being 'Harry Potter' and how Cedric had beaten her in Quidditch. And then the Death Eaters attacked. And then Hermione had taken it onto herself to become a crusader to all House Elves.

It was going to be a long year.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was going to be a very long year indeed.

Her name came out of the Goblet of Fire and she now had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament against the famous Viktor Krum, a haughty beautiful French girl and Cedric. Her Cedric.

"Why did you do it Harriet?" he asked in a whisper once they were out in an empty corridor.

"Excuse me?" she said in a quiet deadly voice. "I believe I just said I didn't enter. Do you not believe me?"

"Well, think about it. You've been capable of doing brilliant things, like a patronus, you're best friend is the best witch of your year and your godfather is Sirius Black"

Her green eyes flashed dangerously. "So you're saying that I entered for what reason? The glory? I got plenty of that, I've done a lot of things and I won many Quidditch matches. The fame? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I don't need more fame. The money? I'm the last Potter, filthy rich family. And I'm the heir to the Black fortune, so I have no need for it. Did I enter to get out of exams? Why would I do that? I want to complete my education"

"Harriet..."

"You said you'd trust me" she said coldly. "You trusted me about Sirius but you won't trust me on this?"

"Harriet..."

"We're over. Goodbye"

"Harriet!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

There was no need to say, that the next month was hell for her.

Ron didn't believe her and neither did the majority of the school. Nasty badges and propaganda went round against her and her heart was breaking because of Cedric. She didn't tell Sirius that they split up but she told the twins and the girls. Fred and George made Cedric's life a misery, just like hers was.

The girls had been a comfort to her and even though Hermione and Neville didn't understand why she was so upset, they had helped her to.

Dobby just helped the twins.

This explained why every meal resulted into a prank.

She found out about the dragons and she knew Viktor and Fleur knew. But Cedric didn't and she couldn't let him be the only one. So putting her broken heart and damaged pride away, she got Dobby to kidnap him and met him in the kitchen.

"Harriet" he whispered. "Harriet, I'm so s-"

"The First Task is dragons" she interrupted. "They got one for each of us. We're supposed to get past them somehow. Hagrid showed me them and I know Kakaroff and Madame Maxime have seen them. They're bound to have told Krum and Fleur...so you needed to know"

He looked at her with a strange look. One of incredulous, surprise, happiness and pride. "You never cease to amaze me" he told her. "Thank you"

"I couldn't let you go without knowing" she mumbled looking down at her butterbeer. "It's not right"

"Harriet I'm sorry! I let my pride get in the way; I wanted to prove myself worthy to you. you're so amazing Harriet, you've done so much and you suffer for the Wizardry World and all I wanted was to be a hero to you. I don't want to be better than you...but I want to be your equal..."

"Cedric" she said rather shakily. She hated that her fingers were trembling. She had to put her drink down. "I don't need you to prove yourself...you are selfless, kind, hardworking and just plain wonderful. You are prefect and Seeker and yet succeed better in schoolwork than I can ever do. You are my equal...and I l-l-love you"

She couldn't look at him. They had only been together for a few scant months and they were so young. She was fourteen and he was seventeen. She probably didn't know what love is; after all she was raised by the Dursleys. Yet...Dumbledore, he said she did know because she burnt Voldemort that time in First Year.

He cupped her face and forced her to look at him. His dark hair was sleeker and neater than hers, his grey eyes were warm despite the cold colour and his face was perfectly sculptured like a statue or something. But better because there was emotion, such strong loving emotion.

"I love you too" he said.

And then he kissed her. Properly. A long, very good snog.

The House Elves were cheering. Dobby was crying, said he loved a good romance. Maybe for Christmas she'd buy him a romance novel.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

First Task – fine. She did well and so did Cedric and Krum and Fleur. Sirius had been impressed with her, Remus sent her a congratulate letter and Oliver sent a howler just to praise her flying skills. She died of embarrassment with that one. The golden egg did nothing but give all the Gryffindors a headache when she sat down and tried to work out what it meant. Her next task – to ask a girl to the Yule Ball – was traumatising.

"I'm going to ask Cho Chang" Cedric said quietly as they sat together in the library, Hermione had stomped off because of Krum's fan girls, Neville was trying to work up the nerve to ask her out and Ron refused to go in there. Now that he found the kitchens. "She's a childhood friend, her father works with mine and we spent meetings and work dinners together. She knows that I want nothing but friendship with her...so..."

"It's ok, I understand" she said quietly. Though she was desperately wishing that she could go with him. Just once, she would like to have a public date with him. Just to be an actual girl. "I don't know who to ask. I considered Hermione but Neville wants to ask her. I can't ask Ginny because she'll think it's a marriage proposal...i might ask one of the Chasers, Katie maybe. I know the twins have their eyes on Angelina and Alicia"

"Katie Bell would be a good choice" Cedric said awkwardly.

Suddenly a blonde girl with dreamy large blue eyes sat down next to them. She was in Ravenclaw uniform had large radish earrings, a butterbeer cork necklace and her ear was hold her hair up in a messy tangled bun.

"Hello Harriet" she said dreamily. "I am Luna Lovegood. I'm a third year and have grown up with the Weasleys and Cedric, oh hello Cedric you seem to be infested with Wrackspurts"

"Ah...hello Luna" Cedric said nervously.

"Do not worry Harriet, I won't tell anyone your secret but you need to be careful anyone could tell you're a girl by the way you hold yourself" Luna informed her.

"Oh...thanks"

"You're welcome. Now Harriet, I do not mind going to the dance with a girl since I will not be able to go by myself. However if you do take me I would like it very much if you introduce me to Neville Longbottom"

"You like Neville?"

"Something about him calls me to him. It might just be the Nargles but I have to check"

Harriet grinned. "Well then, Luna Lovegood, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh yes please"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The ball went rather well if she said so herself. Luna was a blast to talk to, especially when they got to Ministry conspiracies, Percy's face will always be vivid in her mind. Hermione (who had been Krum's date) wasn't pleased with Luna, but Hermione had always been narrow minded and Luna was something a very open-minded person could understand. So Dumbledore practically fell in love with her, even though she did accuse him of being gay with Grindlewald.

Once she introduced Luna to Neville after a few dances, Luna practically stole him off of Ginny who was now free to stalk Harriet. Hallelujah for the insight to bring her invisibility cloak. Harriet and Cedric snuck off and had their own private dance in an empty classroom.

After several dances and very hot making out, they cuddled up on the floor when Cedric told her about the golden egg. He told her the whole clue about how it was merpeople and something they would miss would be taken. Apparently Moody told him about the under water thing a couple days ago and Cedric had only worked it out last night.

Both were very glad that the other was in the competition.

Afterwards Luna became a honouree Gryffindor as she spent every meal with Harriet, Neville, Ron and Hermione. The twins fell in love with her ideas and used some of them to create pranks.

She became the thing Harriet would sorely miss. The Second Task ended with her and Cedric joint in first place and Fleur was now warming up to her due to her saving Fleur's little sister.

Rita Skeeter, a journalist kept writing despicable things about Harriet or Hermione or Luna. Taking a leaf out of Luna's book, Harriet just shrugged it off and wrote her own articles to be published in the Quibbler - Luna's father's magazine. Not many people read it but a good part of the population did including Mrs Weasley who immediately forgave Hermione with a long apology letter.

Hermione didn't even know Mrs Weasley was mad at her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Third Task was a maze. Crouch was insane and then vanished. Krum had been attacked. Then there was that strange dream....

She was unnerved, frightened, slightly crazed and did what stupid teenagers do.

She lost her virginity to Cedric Diggory the night before the Third Task. And she did not regret it. She will never regret it. In fact they had decided to tell his parents that not only was she a girl but his girlfriend over the summer and ask them to keep it a secret. He had an extra year of Hogwarts till he graduated and that would give them time to work out whether it's a very permanent relationship or just a teenage permanent relationship.

But then the Triwizard Cup was a portkey and Voldemort returned and Cedric was dead and...Oh god...please no.

Barty Crouch Jr was alive and pretending to be Moody and Cedric was dead...Cedric was dead....

She refused to look or speak to anyone. Sirius whined pitifully and stayed at the foot of her bed, Remus force-fed her, her friends spoke to her awkwardly and Luna sat there in a comfortable presence watching her.

Dumbledore knew about Voldemort and was preparing for war. Fudge refused to belief, the Diggorys gave Harriet Cedric's money and god Cedric was dead. He was dead!

She went home. Ignored the Dursleys and laid there on her bed.

Cedric was dead.

Finally, finally she began to cry. And cry. And cry. And cry. To the point she had no tears left. She kept having nightmares, horrific nightmares, and she couldn't eat and every morning she felt sick to the bone.

It was August and she hadn't had her period. She was with Mrs Figg while the Dursleys were doing something. She couldn't remember what. Mrs Figg was strangely clumsy that day and after preventing another fall, she helped the elderly lady onto a sofa and sat there silently before speaking up,

"Mrs Figg...i haven't had my period since June. I think I might be pregnant"

Mrs Figg choked on her own spit, and then suddenly turned into a younger woman looking horrified.

"You're a girl?!"

"You're not Mrs Figg?!"

"You're pregnant?!"

"You're a witch?!"

"Oh...shit...the Order is so going to kill me. Sirius is going to kill you! And Remus and Mrs Weasley and I dread to see what Professor McGonagall is going to do to you"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Harriet said sarcastically. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Tonks, Sirius' cousin"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ok. So she was fifteen years old orphan, pretending to be a boy, pregnant with the father dead, about to be expelled because she used magic to protect herself and now living in the most miserable house while an anti-Voldemort organisation is stupidly not asking for her help. If it wasn't for Sirius, Tonks, Remus and the Weasley twins (oh and Dobby who was visiting every so often) she might go insane and kill everyone.

Morning sickness had started and it was a good thing Sirius had given her, her own bedroom and private bathroom or everyone will start questioning her. Or smothering her in Mrs Weasley's case.

At first Sirius was furious. He wanted to resurrect Cedric just to kill him again. Then he got all upset going on and on how James and Lily must be furious at him for allowing something like this to happen. Then he was suddenly extremely happy, going on how there was a new life inside his baby girl's stomach and he can't wait to be a grand-godfather. He even got to the point he was singing all sorts of songs.

People who were used to miserable Sirius over the past month got rather scared.

"Sirius was like this when he found out Lily was pregnant" Remus said snickering. "Very angry that his honouree sister had been blemished, then upset mostly because he didn't think he'd be up to being a godfather and then incredibly excited because he was going to be a godfather"

"Don't worry precious girl" Sirius said hugging her tightly. "I'll sort everything out"

So then Dobby got called and the plan was to use glamour to hide whatever bump she grows and once her water breaks, she calls Dobby, Dobby takes her to Grimmauld Place and Sirius will help birth the baby. Apparently Sirius did several first aid courses during his training to be an Auror and one of them was to handle pregnant women. It was a simple but perfect plan.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harriet Lily Potter hated Dolores Umbridge.

The vile excuse of a human being had not only denied the right to learn defence but the fact Cedric was murdered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She then gave a detention with what appeared to be a Blood Quill; she refused to use it and used her own quill, telling Umbridge if she wanted her to use this quill so desperately she could show Professor McGonagall first. The woman paled and allowed her to use her own quill for each detention. Good thing too, who knew what that vile thing could do to her baby?

Sirius had given her a mirror that allowed her to talk through another one. They communicated daily and she became very aware of Umbridge watching the owl posts. Remus had wonderfully tracked Oliver Wood down and got him to promise to not write anything about Harriet's gender. Keeping that corner safe.

Unfortunately Ron had taken over Oliver's spot on the team and that left the others with the dilemma of telling Ron the truth or working round it. Fortunately for Harriet, Umbridge kicked her off the team after two painful months of awkward excuses of not showering with the boys. It also meant that the baby was safe from bludgers and god knows what.

With her articles in the Quibbler and Hermione's insistence of teaching Defence against the Dark Arts in a secret, very illegal club, Harriet had managed to create a network of alliances that rivalled the pathetic Slytherins who were being Umbitches PAs.

Everything went very smoothly until Christmas when she had almost lost the baby. A vision of Mr Weasley being bitten by an extremely poisonous snake had caused many issues. Emotional and mental. Sirius, Remus and Tonks had sat her down and calmed her down. Convincing her that she was not being possessed by Voldemort and it wasn't her fault that she had almost miscarriage. It was an emotional Christmas and then she was forced into Occlumency lessons with Snape. She learnt it quickly. With Sirius' help. Just so he didn't know that she was female and pregnant.

It was March the twenty third when she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The process had been painful and Sirius swore she broke his hand but it had been worth it to hold her baby. He had Cedric's nose and full-ish lips. But those were her eyes and messy hair.

"What are you going to call him?" Sirius asked as he handed the baby back to her after hogging him all to himself for two hours. "How about Sirius after me?"

"No, god no. That would be a nightmare, two Sirius' I think I might kill myself" Remus said horrified.

"How about Cedric, after his daddy?" Tonks suggested changing her features to make the baby laugh. Unfortunately he was far too young to realise she had gone from a normal nose to a duck beak.

"James" Harriet said quietly. "His name is James Cedric Potter"

Both Sirius and Remus looked rather tearful. "Good name that, very good name" Sirius mumbled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She desperately wanted it to be summer. OWLS were a murder, Umbridge was even more a bitch and Dumbledore was gone. She wanted her baby in her arms and seeing him only on weekends did not fill that void. The DA had been cancelled and there was an outright war between Slytherin and all of the other houses. The Weasley twins were leading a battle to torment Umbridge and the teachers refused to help her control anyone.

The months ticked away slowly but to her extreme relief, it was her last OWL exam. History of Magic. A subject she self-taught each summer since Binns was a crap teacher. Unfortunately it was Astronomy last night and after seeing Umbridge and her lackeys attack Hagrid and McGonagall she had difficulty sleeping.

So she fell asleep during the exam.

She had a dream about Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries.

She ran to the Dormitory only to find out that Sirius was taking very good care of James and he's safe.

Kreacher had been spying on them for Bellatrix and Narcissa. After very strict orders from Sirius, the House Elf was sent to Hogwarts to be under Dobby's watch.

Harriet fell asleep happily and all was well.

The next day Umbridge was fired and Dumbledore was back. Apparently a tip-off from an anonymous person led all Head of Departments, including the Minster to find Voldemort and several Death Eaters within the Ministry. Same person gave a long list of abuse from Umbridge to her students. The woman was to be arrested and tried, Fudge was kicked out and elections were on for a stronger Minister.

Unfortunately Sirius was still a wanted man because Pettigrew wasn't caught.

According to Dumbledore there was a prophecy about her and Voldemort. He let her listen to it. She found it strange that Trelawney had been able to do more than one prediction correctly. And she found it even weirder that Neville could be in her position. She wondered briefly if he too was a girl. She wouldn't be too surprised, Luna seemed to be the type to not care what gender her boyfriend was.

Later on she pissed herself laughing because Voldemort thought of her as his equal being a male half-blood with dark hair and all. Instead a girl was going to kick his arse like she had when she was eleven.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Ma...ma"

"Did you hear that?!" Harriet squealed to Sirius. "He said Mama! Say it again, James, say it again!"

"Mama!" James repeated holding his arms out for Harriet.

She was kneeling on the floor and had been playing with the baby toys for him. Four months old and he can already sit up and say his first word. She gave birth to a genius! After she 'returned' to the Dursleys, Harriet left to live in Grimmauld Place with Sirius to spend the summer with her son. Dumbledore had obviously been too busy to realise that the wards hadn't been recharged because he had not hunted her down and dragged her back.

It had been a good summer. She denied the invitation to visit the Weasleys, stating she preferred to spend the summer with Sirius. Mrs Weasley had been miffed and sent a rather rude letter back but Harriet ignored it. Apparently Mrs Weasley had not been happy that Bill engaged, and his new fiancée was Fleur. Fleur and Harriet had corresponded briefly, not for long but long enough for Harriet to know she was a nice enough girl. So while Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville were stuck with an unhappy Mrs Weasley, Harriet was wearing summer dresses and taking care of her baby and spending time with Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

It was a shame it ended so quickly. But Harriet had Dobby to drop her off to see James every weekend and the school year wasn't going to be as bad as it was with Umbitch.

"Say, Padfoot" Sirius said encouragingly. "C'mon Jamesie, say Padfoot!"

"Mama!"

Remus and Tonks burst out in hysterical at Sirius disappointed look. Harriet giggled and glanced over to Remus and Tonks with a pleased look. It turned out throughout the past year the two had been in a sort of secret relationship. Now with a good kick in the arse from Sirius, they had quietly gotten married and Harriet had never seen a couple so happy.

She just hoped it lasts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore was prolonging something.

He obviously had all the memories of Tom Riddle that he needed to show her. But for some reason he had been dragging it out all year. It had to be something to do with his hand and the fact he gave Snape the Defence position. She had restarted the DA just in case though so far Snape was a rather good teacher. Better than he was at Potions. Once she found the mention of Horrocruxes, she sent word to Sirius. To her surprise Sirius had already destroyed one himself. The Slytherin locket was in Grimmauld Place and around Halloween time Sirius brought Kreacher back for questioning. The House Elf had been scarily nice over Christmas and now she knew why.

She got distracted by James' first birthday and skipped the day off school so she could sit him on her lap and help him open his presents. They sang Happy Birthday and helped him blow out his candles.

"Mama" he said clinging to her. "Don't go! Never there! Don't go!"

She felt her heart break as she held him tightly to her. She kissed him gently on the forehead and passed him to Sirius. "Mummy loves James very much. But right now she has to grow up so she could be an even better Mummy" she said before allowing Dobby to take her away.

According to Sirius, James wouldn't stop crying for ages.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The ring was gone. The diary was gone. The locket was gone and Dumbledore was dead. Snape was 'evil' and Hogwarts might be closed down. She needed to find the Hufflepuff Cup, something Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and the snake. Following her instinct she left for the Room of Requirement and found a very beautiful tiara.

Luna identified it at Ravenclaw's diadem. "You're very lucky Harriet" she said dreamily. "If you hadn't followed your instinct it would have taken you a very long time to find this. I imagine Hermione and Ron would have followed you on your quest and Hermione would never let you follow your instinct. It defies all logic"

"That's what annoys me with Hermione. She never understands that instinct and hunches are what gives you a head start" Harriet said. "All I need is to find the cup and snake now. I don't think I need to go wandering round the country. Just follow a couple hunches, like the orphanage he grew up in. Though I doubt that since he hated the place"

Luna nodded solemnly. "I don't think you're suited to camping Harriet. You'd get frustrated" she fiddled with her hair for a while and they fell into a comfortable silence. Harriet almost fell asleep in the warm sun when Luna spoke up again. "Ginny is very upset with me"

"Why?"

"Well she thinks I'm dating you"

Harriet sniggered. "No offense Luna but you're not my type"

"And you're not mine either. I do not do mothers" Luna said. "Oh look that cloud is shaped like a Nargle...apparently Ginny thought you would fancy her now and go for her. I tried to explain that you were gay for Cedric Diggory but she didn't listen to me"

Harriet rolled over in hysterical laughter. Honestly, having a friend like Luna who put things in such simple blunt ways made things worth while.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Where's Harry? He said he'll be here?"

Harriet bit her lip to stop a laugh. Ron stood there looking rather angry; Neville calm as ever, Hermione anxious and Luna was playing with the Gnomes. It was time if she had some fun.

"Well hello handsome" she purred to Ron.

"Eh"

It was a real struggle to not laugh in front of Ron's dumbfounded face. Despite his experience with Lavender Brown last year, Ron still couldn't handle girls.

"I am Rosaline, you're escort for today. You are Ronald Weasley, right? Did I get the wrong redhead? There seems to be many, many redheads today" she said fluttering her eyelashes. "I do hope you are Ronald Weasley, you are the most handsomest man I have ever seen"

"Is that part of your package deal?" Hermione said rudely, looking furious.

Harriet burst out laughing. "Hermione, how crude of you!" she said giggling. "I was only teasing Ron"

"No offense, but who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, we spent six years in the same dorm and you still can't recognise you're best friend" Harriet said.

"Harry!"

"Shh! Shh! You'll ruin my cover" she whispered.

"But Harry...you look bloody gorgeous. How the hell did you manage to get those tits?"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed as Neville looked embarrassed and Luna didn't even pay attention to them.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. For today refer me to Rosaline. I am your homeschooled friend who you had invited as a date" Harriet said. "Now are you going to escort me in or do I have to find one of your well mannered brothers?"

Ron stumbled as helped Harriet to her seat. Meeting the eyes of the Weasley twins, she winked and they gave her a thumbs up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The wedding had been a disaster.

Well not the actual wedding. The only thing that went wrong was Hagrid sat in the wrong seat and broke several chairs. But the reception was terrible. Death Eaters had attacked and the Ministry had fallen. Quickly apparating away, Harriet, Remus and Tonks headed back to Grimmauld Place where Sirius was.

For the next few months Harriet remained being a mother while Remus ran round doing Order business with Sirius and Tonks hung around being pregnant. Harriet had been quite surprised, but very pleased since it meant James would have a sort of sibling to play with.

Muggle-Borns were being hauled in for what was probably extermination. Hermione had apparently left the country while Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny were the main leaders of the DA creating chaos for Snape and his cronies. Tonks' father had also left and Andromeda Tonks had moved in with them. Voldemort had become a taboo word and they had barely found a lead on the Hufflepuff cup (the diadem had been destroyed by Sirius over the summer. Apparently there was a stock of Basilisk venom from his father's potion making. God knows what Orion Black was brewing but it wasn't good).

Roughly May-ish, Tonks gave birth to a boy. Teddy Remus Lupin. Like his mother he could change his form and there was no indication that he was a werewolf. Harriet had been made godmother and Sirius godfather. They celebrated just as hard as they celebrated James' birthday a couple months before.

It was later on when Sirius came up with a theory that the Hufflepuff cup was somewhere with Bellatrix. If Regulus and Lucius had been trusted with one then why not Bellatrix who had been Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater.

Harriet agreed to the hunch and they made a plan with the help of Bill's Gringotts knowledge to break in and search the Lestrange vault.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Their hunch was right. They got hold of the cup and destroyed it. But it came with a heavy cost. During the fight to get out of the Gringotts....Remus died.

As Tonks sat there rocking back and forth, in tears, Harriet cursed herself for not thinking about Dobby or Kreacher. One of them could have apparated in and brought them back home. But no, she was so fired up, so panicked and now she lost Remus. A good friend and the husband of another good friend.

He died before he could even see his baby.

Wrapping her arms round Tonks she held her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry" she cried. "Oh Tonks, I'm so sorry"

Tonks clung tightly to her. "Oh Harriet, it's not your fault....b-b-but I can't believe he's gone. My Remus, gone, just gone"

Sirius was busy getting drunk and Andromeda took it upon herself to destroy the horrocrux and look after James while the two young women cried.

The next day Harriet woke up with her scar burning and Voldemort heading towards Hogwarts.

There was just the snake to go and it'll all be over. No more Voldemort. No more deaths.

"I'm coming with you" Tonks said following Harriet and Sirius towards the front door.

"No" Harriet said. "You got a son that needs you"

"So have you!" Tonks screeched.

"Yeah, well I'm the bloody Chosen One. I was destined to kill Voldemort and I want to get the man that killed Cedric"

"And I want to have revenge for Remus. So there! I'm coming with you!"

Harriet looked at Tonks and gave in. They were too much alike. Young, stubborn, fighters, in love and heartbroken by death, they were mothers too. Like Harriet, Tonks lost a parent. Her father was no where to be found and he was most likely dead.

"Oh all right, but you better stay alive"

Looking back she just wished she stun Tonks and ran off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape was dead and he was in love with Lily Potter.

Harriet had to die because she had part of Voldemort's soul in her forehead.

James was going to be an orphan.

At least that waited until after his second birthday. So he had an extra year with a parent than she had with both.

She gave Neville the order to kill that bloody snake. Leaving someone to do the final blow and Voldemort's gone forever. For some reason she wanted Luna to do it or maybe Dobby who was bravely leading the fight for the House Elves. She remembered seeing Hermione by Ron's side, Fred was dead but Percy was there after two years of ignoring his family, Tonks was also dead and Harriet prayed Sirius would stay alive. Because someone had to tell James and Teddy about their mothers and fathers.

She let Voldemort kill her and it was peace. Peace at last. She was dead.

Her hair was long again. All the way down to her waist, and the ugly creature before her was probably part of Voldemort, ignoring him in favour of the pretty green dress she wandered around to find herself at King Cross station.

"Harry. My dear boy"

She turned to see Dumbledore and she glared at him. "My name is Harriet Lily Potter. I am not your boy. In fact I have never been a boy"

Dumbledore looked a little ashamed. "Forgive me dear, I have been far to used to calling you a boy. But I have seen you have blossomed into a beautiful woman"

"I do not wish to speak to you" she said looking away from him. "You have made me lie to an entire world about who I am. You never called me Harriet apart from that first time and sometimes...sometimes I have wondered if it was just you that wanted a male saviour. The people who found out about my true gender didn't care"

"Again I beg for your forgiveness. As a leader, I have often overlooked important matters such as feelings for the bigger picture. I imagine you are hurt about discovering my secret with the Hallows an-"

"The what?" she turned to look at him. She was honestly confused, what on earth were the Hallows?

"You do not know about the Hallows?" she shook her head. "Ah...it seems my plan has gone far of course"

"Your plan! Your plan!" she shrieked. "You planned every detail of what was supposed to happen? Never mind just telling me what you learnt, no you had to prolong it! Do you know by the time you got the fake locket, Sirius had already destroyed the real one and I had a hunch where another horrocrux could be? By the time it was September I only had the cup and the snake to stop. Yeah it took nine flipping months to work out where the cup was, but I did it! It's over now, Neville will destroy the snake and Voldemort will be gone. I can rest in peace without you manipulating how I live my afterlife, old man!"

Dumbledore had looked close to tears and she felt sorry for him. But she was never going to forgive him. She waited for him to leave and once she was gone she sighed. Sitting down on the bench she looked around.

"Now what?"

"Well I was hoping you go back and be a mother to our son"

She turned and saw the most wonderful yet painful sight in the whole world. "Cedric" she whispered.

"Hello Harriet"

"Oh Cedric, I am so s-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. A wonderfully delicious so much needed kiss. When he pulled away she wanted to do nothing but pull him back for more. "Harriet, it was not your fault and I am so proud of you. To go through everything alone? To be a mother and a school student with only a handful of people knowing? Now that's magnificent"

"But now...James is all alone" she whispered, horrified that her son was an orphan. Like she had been.

"He doesn't have to be. You can go back Harriet. You can go back and be a mother. I want you to. I want you to go back and really live. Get married, have more children, wear dresses and live to the fullest"

"But-"

"I'll wait for you. Here, when you've lived we can spend the rest of eternity together. What's a hundred or so years alone when you got all of this waiting for you?" she smiled. "Go back Harriet and live again"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And then she woke up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nine years later and she was taking her son to Hogwarts.

She wondered how different it was now. No more Voldemort, no Basilisk, no Dementors or Death Eaters. Just normal school. According to Angelina Johnson who had become the new flying instructor, it was very peaceful, very organised and the teaching had improved. Hermione had apparently taken over Binns, Neville replaced Sprout, some Slytherin who had been neutral in the war was the Potions Master and Cho Chang was the Transfiguration teacher. A bit weird since Harriet always thought Hermione would make a good Transfiguration teacher. Well more accurately, McGonagall's clone.

After she had woken up. Nine years ago, Neville had killed the snake and Voldemort was gloating a bit because she was dead. Well he had been until Hagrid screamed and Harriet was standing there holding a hand at Voldemort's head.

A quick killing curse and it was over. For her.

She left with Sirius and Dobby. Picked up Teddy, James and Andromeda and moved into a Potter estate in Wales. From there she got a part time job as a chef in a little restaurant, living life a Muggle. She didn't want to be living comfortably with her large inheritance; she wanted to teach her son and godson the value of working. Andromeda had a part time job as a shopkeeper and Sirius a mechanic, between the three of them and Dobby they balanced out taking care of the children.

She saw a couple people from the Wizardry World. After all it was very difficult to hide from Luna; these Nargles seem to tell her everything. Then she got in contact with Angelina, Katie and Alicia and they brought George along. And then Oliver found her.

Oliver had been the first person to hug her. Ever. And without realising it, she had begun dating him. He was sneaky like that, never made it obvious that they were dating until she had suddenly confessed to him and they got together officially.

By the time James was five they had gotten married.

Lily Luna Wood was born the July after James turned six and Teddy four. Luna and Sirius had been made godparents. She had Oliver's sandy hair but Harriet's green eyes.

Violet Dorea Wood and Rose Dora Wood were born two years later when James was eight. Alicia and George were their godparents. Both had Harriet's dark hair but Oliver's facial features, eye colour included.

It was when James turned ten; Harriet finally found the courage to take him to meet Amos Diggory.

The door had been slammed in their faces and she never bothered to try again. After all Mr and Mrs Wood ("Call us April and Owen") were far more loving and made up for whatever grandparent figure James needed. Oliver was an amazing father to both James and Teddy. They were his sons, no questions asked. Though he had decided they were in need of having two more children. To fulfil the Quidditch team numbers. Just like the Weasley family.

So now leading her eleven year old son through the barrier, holding her five year old daughter's hand, pregnant with another child and still working. She wasn't a housewife but she wasn't a super-career woman.

People walked past her not caring who she was. Well with her elbow length hair, flowery dress and made up face, who would know she was once Harry Potter?

Someone bumped into her. "Sorry" Harriet turned to see Hermione looking a little frazzled. "I'm Professor Granger, I'm here to make sure all the students get on the train and nothing will happen"

Remembering her second and third year, Harriet thought that was a very good idea. "I'm Harriet Wood" she said smiling. "This is James, he's starting this year. And this little mischief maker is Teddy he'll be joining in two years time" Teddy grinned innocently as his black hair turned neon green. "The little girl is Lily, she's five. My husband has the twins they're only three so you got a long time to go until they go to Hogwarts and the cute dog here is Snuffles"

Sirius never got his name cleared. Just showed how stupid the Wizardry World was really.

Hermione stared at 'Snuffles' for a long time and then stared at Harriet who smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry, do I know you? You seem familiar"

"Probably, after all Oliver is a rather famous Quidditch player" Harriet said. "Well it's nice to meet you Professor Granger, I hope you take good care of James. We don't want a repeat of our school years. Basilisks, Dementors, Dark Lords and Umbitches, not a good educating environment"

"Yes, yes you quite right" Hermione said hastily as she brushed past towards the train. She turned round. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Oh I never said we never met before"


End file.
